Chlomay's Episode
Episode of Red Life. Summary A look into the life of Chlomay Moralson, her interactions with Trina and the gang and an ill-fated friendship with a weak girl. Plot Chlomay wakes up and is greeted by her moralistic family. The family is waiting for an exterminator to arrive on the premises to get rid of a supposedly major infestation, but it's shown that the only thing in the house is a little spider. Before Chlomay could let it out, Estus (as the exterminator) kills the spider. The family berates him for killing it and he sprays poison throughout the house. He is commended for it by Mayor Mellow. A later scene features Chlomay getting heckled by an old man because she claimed she wanted to work in journalism when she became older. Chlomay comes across Trina, Mina, Alison, Colleen, Emory and Jean who're walking to school. She asks them if they want to hang out with her, but they decline due to her lacking stuff they like. Trina tries to give her a chance, but is disgusted by her approach. Mina tries to reason with Chlomay, but it only makes the former irritated. Colleen claims that she would beat her up, had it not been for her giving up fighting for lent. Trina breaks the fourth wall to go over the hierarchy at her school, where she claims that everyone is at a higher level than Chlomay because none of them are worried about pandering to make everyone happy. The girls walk away, and Chlomay decides to make a friend of her own. Everyone she meets is disgusted by her bland approach, but she eventually finds a friend, an ugly manly looking girl named Mica who reveals that she's going to Wayne Static High for the first time. Chlomay sticks with her because she thinks its wrong to shun people for being weird. At school, Chlomay is ridiculed for befriending Mica. Alison and Colleen reveal that they knew Mica when they were kids and that she had a reputation for acting like a horse. Colleen furthers that claim by informing Chlomay that Mica's eating her hair. Chlomay refuses to take anyone's advice and break all ties with Mica, even if it means getting further up in the social pipeline. Chlomay attempts to make Mica act normal, but the task proves to be difficult, yet she still doesn't give up trying to help. It culminates in Chlomay deciding to have a party to help everyone get to know Mica. The party seemingly goes well, with it even attracting Trina and her friends, but it ends in turmoil as Mica gets spooked and begins destroying the house. Chlomay chastises her for the destruction and Mica runs of. She decides to find Mica after feeling guilty, but Trina advises her against it, claiming that cliches don't always stick. Chlomay ignores her because she feels that morals are the only way to go and she eventually finds Mica. Trina's warning proves to be true as Mica begins kicking Chlomay. The girls decide to get a late dinner and pretend the party never happened. Cast Christina Pucelli: Trina Abbey McBride: Mina Becky Thyre: Alison Melissa Fahn: Colleen Jackie Buscarino: Emory Aly Fainbarg: Jean Amber Hood: Carrie Ashley Johnson: Chlomay Antionette Spolar: Mica Chris Cox: Old man Dave Willis: Estus Dave Wittenberg: Mayor Mellow Adam Paul: Chlomay's father Kristen Schaal: Young Alison Ava Acres: Young Colleen Trivia * When Trina and the gang drown out Chlomay's comments, they're actually stating lyrics from Chic n Stu by System of a Down. * At the party, B.Y.O.B. by System of a Down plays, and Trina comments how Chlomay uses a song that's actually an anti-war song.